TarineVirusPlus
Una vez alguien dijo que las mejores personas estaban locas y a veces así es, la gente es criticada por su físico en vez de su mentalidad; eso puede ser algo discriminatorio sin embargo en otros casos puede ser un terrible error. Tarine Kurten era una chica cursante de Preparatoria en su penúltimo año, con unos 17 años de edad había desarrollado una mentalidad y filosofía increíbles que a algunos les parecía aterrorizante. Entre una infancia dura y perturbante sus ideas eran algo retorcidas en algunos casos. Un padre drogadicto, una madre alcohólica y un hermano con asuntos pendientes con la mafia. Desde que ella cumplió 4 años su vida siempre a sido así: despertar, verificar si no estaba muerta o alguien la queria asesinar, cambiarse a ocultas, tomar una pequeña navaja y ocultarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, bajar las escaleras con la mano tocando la navaja, sentarse en la mesa con su familia, ver si la comida no tenía algo que la pudiera matar, desayunar con el olor del tabaco y la botella de whisky en la mesa, ir a la escuela, regresar de la escuela, ser encerrada en el sótano por las borracheras de su mamá, pasar toda la noche ahí hasta las 6:00 am sin comer nada. Todos los días eran así. Había despertado hace unos 30 minutos, la alarma del reloj resonaba en su cabeza, era su cumpleaños número 10 y estaba tan emocionada por la fiesta que le esperaba regresando de la escuela. Ella se levanto el frío piso se le traspasaba por sus pies desnudos, se dirigió hacia la cómoda, calzo unas zapatillas color negro, jeans azul marino y una blusa lila su color favorito. Miro la navaja por unos momentos vacilando entre tomarla o dejarla pero se decidió y la tomó guardándola en sus mangas de la sudadera, una sonrisa cruzo su boca, la primera vez en la que se sentía feliz. - Basta!! - gritó una chica de cabello negro con coloración lila en las raíces hasta la mitad. - Por que he de hacerlo - respondió una chica de pelo rubio oscuro, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre de la chica de mechas lila, una sonrisa traspasaba la sangre que manchaba el rostro de la rubia - Acaso te detuviste con Jennifer? Jennifer se detuvo? Oh espera... La mataste hace 7 años no es así?! -. - Pauline.. - sollozo la chica de mechas lila sintiendo su sangre derramándose en el piso del baño de chicas. Una cortada profunda se alzaba por su ante muñeca, solamente la derecha. - CALLATE TARINE!!! - dijo la chica rubia al parecer Pauline encajando la daga que cambio por una navaja hasta meterla completamente en la ante muñeca de Tarine, soltó un grito horrible la risa de Pauline callaba los gritos, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Tarine, el mismo procedimiento se repitió con la ante muñeca izquierda esta vez Tarine aguantaba el dolor y los gritos que estaban a punto de salir de su boca. Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y emoción tocando la navaja para sentirse segura, vio a su madre tomando whisky como siempre y a su padre con una pipa de marihuana en la boca exhalando e inhalando cada vez más extasiado, su hermano como siempre estaba tan paranoico en un rincón consolándose a si mismo, se sentó en la silla con su familia mientras que su madre servía el desayuno; un huevo revuelto. Tomó el tenedor y lo examino hasta que estuviera segura de que estaba limpio, revolvió el huevo encontrando una píldora para la resaca en ellos los hizo a un lado y siguió buscando, al final estaba limpio y empezó a comerlo, noto una sensación extraña en su boca, se adormecía cada vez más rápido. Distinguió un sabor amargo: whisky, tomó el vaso de leche y lo trago antes de pasar el whisky. El ardor recorrió su garganta sin embargo más leve. No pudo evitar soltar unos tocidos secos o hacer una mueca de asco, término su plato lavando en la lavavajillas. Tomó su mochila colgándosela en el hombro derecho, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al salir de su hogar, no esperaba un "Feliz Cumpleaños" después de todo ni siquiera fue planeada. Su cuerpo yacía en el piso del baño, aun con vida aunque deseará que no fuera así, las dagas dolían, pero algo más envolvía a Tarine, sus heridas habían sido curadas por la enfermera que había acudido a los gritos, decidió dejarla en el piso hasta que llegara la ayuda profesional. Movía la muñeca hacia atrás mostrando la palma y la daga sobresalía a su voluntad dolía, pero lo aguantaba, la hacia sentirse satisfecha, feliz extrañamente, soltó un suspiro, miro a otro lado, sus intensos ojos verdes estaban perdidas en la pared del baño, su sangre traspasaba su blusa hasta la espalda. Se lo merecía, así lo sentía. Apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo, volvió la muñeca a su punto normal y la daga desapareció de su vista. - Te lo dije Pauline... - susurro Tarine observando las venas sobresalir de su piel, le recordaban al accidente de hace 7 años. Se levantó con dificultad recargándose en la pared, observando a el cuerpo de la rubia, ahogada en su propia sangre - Nunca...debiste...haber interferido... -. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro salpicado de el líquido amargo carmesí cerca de sus labios, paso la lengua por el labio manchado recientemente. Espero el autobús escolar cerca del buzón de la casa hasta que llegó, subió a el mirando a sus compañeros jugar con aviones de papel y otras cosas, avanzó lentamente hacia el asiento de atrás. Se sentó en el mirando a su alrededor, no había rastros de su mejor amigas Shannon, a un lado tenía a Pauline, una chica rubia oscura acompañada de una chica castaña, Jennifer: - Vaya Tarine tu madre sigue confundiéndote con una botella de whisky? - preguntó en un tono burlón Jennifer soltando una risa. Tarine se limitó a cerrar los puños tan fuerte como pudo. - No contestarás pequeña falla - la reto Pauline mirándola. - ¿ Por que he de hacerlo? - respondió Tarine ante las amenazas, Pauline y Jennifer la miraba de una forma sorprendida no esperaban que contestara ante sus burlas. Llegaron a la escuela y todo iba bien, en clase comprendía todo, los ejercicios eran tan fáciles excepto de los sobrenombres que le ponían sus compañeros, Shannon estaba ausente y nadie sabía por que. Era hora del receso o el descanso, Tarine se sentaba sola, jugando con sus dedos cuando Jennifer se acercó a ella, lo que le sorprendía era que Pauline no estaba con ella: - Tarine.. No sabés cuanto lo lamentó, creeme - sin terminar la frase Jennifer golpeo a Tarine en la cara haciendo que esta cayera al piso con la cara ladeada hacia la derecha y una expresión de frialdad. Era el primer día de clases en el penúltimo año de escuela para Tarine, llevaba varios cambios después de las vacaciones, su cabello estaba teñido de color lila desde las raíces hasta la mitad en una línea dispareja y sus ideas eran demasiado reflexivas y a veces aterradoras. Caminaba al compás de la canción de "Mad Hatter" que sonaba en sus oídos en ese momento de Melanie Martinez. "My friends don't walk they run" "Skinning Dipping in the house for fun" "Popping Popping bubbles with gum" "Get high in the area" "This dream, dream is a killer" Así hasta que llegó a su casillero y lo abrio buscando sus libros, entre otras cosas. Se dirigió hacia su salón de clases con los audífonos aun puestos, se sentó en el medio de todo el salón, las miradas de todos se posaron en ella cuando vieron sus cabello, no le importo, no le incomodo, era normal, recorrió con la mirada el salón observando a viejos compañeros de clases. La mirada de Tarine se hacia cada vez más fría, los sentimientos que ocultaba necesitaban salir, en ese momento o haría un desastre mayor, necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que sentía, liberar aquella furia y sabía quien era la primera víctima. Jennifer empezaba a patearla en la espalda mientras que ella tan solo cerraba los puños controlándose a si misma, respiraba hondo hasta que se harto ya no podía, Jennifer estaba a punto de golpear su rostro una vez más, Tarine se volvió hacia su atacante y tomó su muñeca, se levantó con la muñeca en su poder, la apretaba tan fuerte que Jennifer soltaba gemidos, una mirada fría recorría su rostro dejando sus ojos verdes casi difuminados, la hizo arrodillarse ante ella, tomó la navaja de su manga sin sacarla apuñalo a Jennifer en el abdomen llenando su blusa de sangre, Jennifer cayo de espaldas con lágrimas en los ojos, Tarine se subió encima de ella, sacó la navaja para tener más control sobre ella y la apuñalo en los ojos dejando la navaja unos instantes, las sacó lentamente y consigo consiguió el globo ocular de Jennifer. Tarine soltó una risa al ver el ojo colgado en su navaja, enrollo el nervio ocular en su dedo y con un movimiento rápido lo arrancó. En el brazo de Jennifer quien yacía sin vida, trazo con la navaja una serie de microchips. Con una sonrisa atravesada con sangre camino fuera del perímetro de la primera víctima y sin saberlo Pauline había visto todo. La caminata hacia la salida de la escuela era larga, el accidente seguía presente en su mente, no se arrepentía de alguna otra cosa solo de eso, sin embargo una parte de ella disfruto lo que había hecho a Pauline y a Jennifer después de todo ellas la habían lastimado demasiado, ¿por qué no devolverles el favor? Y más ¿Qué les importaría a todos que los matará si ellos incluso la insultaban y la golpeaban? Pobre Shannon... La única persona en la que Tarine pensaba mientras salia de la escuela, fue la única persona que le importo, la única que le dolió pero ya estaba muerta, que podía hacer, llegó hasta la entrada de la escuela dándose cuenta de que eran las 6:30 pm, verifico la hora en su móvil con sus dedos inmóviles por el rápido secado de la sangre. Efectivamente eran las 6:30 pm. Lo que la sorprendió al ver el rostro de Pauline entre todos ellos, trató de guardar su asombro para si misma como siempre lo hacia: - Alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, saluden a Pauline Hepher - dijo la profesora entrando en el aula de clases. - Hola Pauline - se oyó de parte de todos al unísono a excepción de Tarine quien permanecía con la mirada baja. - Señorita Kurten no piensa darle la bienvenida a Pauline? - preguntó la profesora mirándola seriamente, se escucharon unas risita de parte de las personas de atras. - Bueno en realidad - contestó Tarine retando a su superior mientras se levantaba - Es un placer conocer a un extraño que no sabrás si te traicionara o si te apoyaran en todo hasta que haga una de las dos cosas, me explicó? - prosiguió - además si le he de importar me hablara y si no me ignorara -. Todos quedaron boca abierta a la respuesta de la chica de mechas lila al igual que la nueva alumna, que a pesar de conocerla no sabía cuanto había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio cuando tenía tan solo 10 años. - Si así lo ve usted, Señorita - se vio perfectamente que la profesora quedó sorprendida. Hu Llego a su casa con la cara llena de sangre, la policía estaba dentro, se escondió en los arbustos tomó la navaja manchada de sangre y la lamió tragando su líquido amargó, se la encajó en la muñeca para que pareciera que la habían atacado y conservó la navaja, se golpeo en la cara dejándose un moretón en la parte manchada de sangre, salió del arbusto justo cuando la policía salia de su casa la vieron, con su mochila colgando de su mano, una mujer joven de algunos 20 años de edad, piel morena y cabello negro rizado en rulos gruesos, se acercó a ella, se inclinó hasta su altura: - Cariño tu vives aquí? - Tarine asintió lentamente sintiendo la calidez de la voz de la oficial, quien se espanto al ver sus "heridas" - Por Dios! Qué te pasó?! -. - Es-Estaba en la escuela cuando dos niñas me golpearon - soltó un sollozo fingido ante el interrogatorio que se le presentaba. - Y tu maestra no se dio cuenta? - dijo alarmada - y como es que niñas tienen armas blancas?! -. Tarine movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, con cierta tristeza fingida. Su mente estaba confundida, fue bueno hacer lo que había hecho o fue malo? ¿Por que esa sensación cuando hacia algo que no debía no aparecía?. - Lamentó decirte pequeña que tu familia ha sido arrestada bueno a excepción de tu padre y tu hermano - confeso la oficial aun a su altura. - Y mi mamá? - pregunto con inocencia. - Esto es difícil pero ella asesino a tu padre y hermano - la oficial sentía empatia, pensaba que reaccionaria de otra forma, con alguna cierta tristeza pero en realidad le alegraba. Le Terminada la clase Tarine se dirigió hacia el baño para relajarse un poco, si sus ojos no la engañaban había visto a Pauline entre la multitud entre sus compañeros, se refresco la cara con agua, cuando una chica rubia había entrado: - Casi no te reconozco, Kurten - dijo la rubia pasando un dedo por el lavabo de mármol enfrente de Tarine. - Digo lo mismo Paul - arqueo una ceja al decir nombre de Paul, una mirada fría recorrió sus ojos. - Jennifer tuvo una muerte cruel, supongo que no sabes nada de eso verdad? - ignorando su comentario se volvió hacia Tarine mirándola con cierta ironía. - Ella lo causó todo, sabía que si hacia aquello reaccionaría de una manera u otra - respondió ante la amenaza que tenía enfrente suyo, tocaba la navaja con ambos dedos en su chaqueta - Después de todo nadie puede cambiar el destino que uno tiene impuesto -. - Maldición eres tan reflexiva, me enfermas - Pauline hizo un gesto de asco al notar sus ideologías, después torno a una sonrisa - Me dan tantas ganas de arrancarte la lengua - prosiguió - y es lo que hare -. Pauline se abalanzo contra Tarine derribándola en el suelo, ella se defendía lo mejor que podía, saco la navaja de su chaqueta apunto de apuñalar a Pauline en la espalda esta percibió el ataque obvió y la golpeo en el abdomen haciendo que perdiera el aire, Tarine la pateo en el pecho haciéndola retroceder, apenas recuperaba el aire cuando Pauline se acerco a ella lentamente con una daga en la mano: - Odio que estés más buena que yo, Tarine - dijo Pauline mientras que tomaba a Tarine por el cuello dejándola inmóvil, abrió su ante muñeca derecha bastante profundo para reventar una vena completamente. Tarine soltó un grito espantoso seguido de una lágrima retenida. Se encamino a la avenida principal, la gente se le quedaba viendo, la sangre seguía brotando de su muñecas, pensarían que la hirieron, tan solo eso, trago saliva al pasar por el auto de la policía, afortunadamente no había nadie en ella, la furia la hacia atragantarse, la hacia morir lentamente, había algo en ella... Deseaba sentir el frío cuerpo de alguien en sus brazos, la sangre tibia calentando sus heladas manos. Sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, siguió caminando muchas de las personas no le quitaban los ojos de encima; la sangre? Las mechas? O... No eso no podía ser... Sus venas sobresalían no se podría decir que es asqueroso ni siquiera podía describirse a menos que conozcan los microchips bueno así se veían: - Querida llegaste - dijo una voz masculina en la sombra de un callejón, no se hallaba algo sólido o por el estilo. - No me llames así... - respondió Tarine mirando el callejón al parecer había percibido algo. - Eres mi hija...como te podría decir que no - una mano sobresalió tomándola del mentón y levantando su mirada haciendo que fuera difícil distinguir la altura de aquel sujeto. - Basta Lost... - reaccionó Tarine ante la interacción de su llamado "padre". El crepúsculo descendía sobre la ciudad al igual que la lluvia, todos buscaban abrigó en algún negoció o tan sono un puente. - Tu primer asesinato en 7 años...Hmm.. Me decepcionas pero no puedo decir nada Glitchy no se queja o al menos su compañero... - admitió la voz con un tono depresivo que la hacia sentirse culpable, aquel sentimiento que no encontraba. - No metas a Pikachu en esto... - grito Tarine en voz media, la imagen de una criaturita amarilla con ojos rojos le pasaba en la mente felizmente. - Y bueno regresarás conmigo? - preguntó Lost o al parecer ese era su nombre o parte de el, extendiendo su mano grisácea. Tarine vacilaba entre tomarla o no. - Si - asintió con un movimiento lento de la cabeza: prosiguió - Te he checando de menos padre -. Categoría:Mentes trastornadas